


Roommates in Quarantine – Victuuri

by ChangeGirlYuki



Series: Roommates in Quarantine [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Light depression, M/M, Quarantine, Texting, VictUuri, roommates in quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Yuuri misses the rink. He misses skating, his friends and most of all, his mentor, Victor. Good thing there’s something they can do about it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Roommates in Quarantine [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683892
Kudos: 41





	Roommates in Quarantine – Victuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t you have an essay to write? Me: Essay? What essay? *writes fanfiction instead* Welp!
> 
> This one in particular is for my amazing friend Ruwie-chan, who inspires me and makes me really happy with her lovely feedback whenever she reads my little stories!

Roommates in Quarantine – Victuuri

*Disclaimer: I don’t own Yuri!!! on Ice. No money is made with this, I live off kudos and comments. Enjoy!*

***************************

Heaving a deep sigh, Yuuri stared out of his window. He’s been watching the leafs move with the wind for ages now and the more he did so, the more he yearns to be like them – outside, free and moving. But with lock-down, quarantine and rising numbers of infection, he can’t go out. He can’t practice, can’t train properly, can’t go see his friends or his mentor… And don’t get him started about how bad this situation was for his family’s income since no tourists were allowed to come and spend some time in their in or the area in general. To sum it up, he was pretty down. Not even his favorite food could cheer him up anymore, which would’ve been a shock for him if he’d cared. He didn’t really.

It had all been going so well a few months ago. He’d finally managed to perfection that one particular spin when the rink owner had come to him and Victor, telling them that he had to close the building because of a government order and work on a health concept. They understood, of course, but neither of them had thought it would last this long.

Missing the rink, missing the ice and skating weren’t the only things on Yuuri’s mind however. The one he missed the most was Victor, of course. He texted the Russian on a daily basis, but that wasn’t enough. Because he’d finally made some progress with the older one and now he felt like they were going back to normal, back to their trainer-trainee relationship. Drifting apart, back to being just friends. It didn’t help that Yuuri was too shy to ask Victor directly or do something like ambiguous texting, teasing or, God forbid, sending nudes.

Sighing again, Yuuri shifted on his spot next to the window, when his phone pinged with an incoming message.

_Vitya: How’s my favorite Katsudon holding up? *smiling emoji*_

Smiling softly, Yuuri picked up his phone to type out a reply.

**Yuuri: I really miss skating today. And you, Victor *sad emoji***

_Vitya: Aww_

_Vitya: I miss you too, Yuuri._

Yuuri’s poor heart skipped a beat and his cheeks  f lushed. But then his insecurity sparked up again and he found himself questioning if his crush really meant it like that or if he was just being a good friend.  And somehow, all his pent up frustration made it’s way outside  all of a sudden . 

**Yuuri: Really? You mean it?**

_Vitya: Of course!!_

**Yuuri: Prove it.**

**Yuuri: How much do you miss me?**

_Vitya: What kind of question is that, Yuuri?_

**Yuuri: Just answer it, please.**

_Vitya: Fine._

_Vitya: I miss you, really. I wish I could see you, right now._

Well, that was a nice start but not quite what Yuuri wanted to hear. Eyes gleaming in an uncharacteristic way, he started typing again and sat up some.

**Yuuri: What would you do if you were here, right now?**

_Vitya: I’d hug the hell out of you. I miss how you fit into my arms just like that._

_Vitya: And I’d probably play with your hair. It’s so nice~_

Pausing, Yuuri blinked at his phone. As great as that sounded, it was a little odd… Victor was a flirt, yes, but normally he wasn’t like that when they texted.

**Yuuri: Are you drunk, Vitya?**

_Vitya: Am not!_

**Yuuri: …**

_Vitya: Okay, maybe I had a drink…_

_Vitya: But what am I supposed to do when my cute, little, innocent Katsudon asks questions like that all of a sudden?? *flushed emoji*_

A small smile spread over Yuuri’s face and his fingers moved across the screen. The little bubbles and butterflies in his stomach gave him some extra braveness which he intended to put to use.

**Yuuri: Thank you, Victor.**

**Yuuri: And I’m sorry. I’ve had a couple of bad days now and honestly, I was wondering about… what we are? Because I thought we were more then just friends by now.**

_Vitya: Katsuki Yuuri, we’ve never been just friends. You of all people should know that._

_Vitya: As for your question, what would you like us to be, Yuuri?_

And without hesitation, Yuuri answered:

**Yuuri: Boyfriends.**

**Yuuri: I wanna be yours, Victor. Only yours.**

It took ages for Victor to reply to that and anxiety rose higher and higher in Yuuri’s throat. Had he misread their previous conversations,  the looks, the shared hugs and other touches ? Had he maybe done something stupid  right now ? And had he now, maybe, destroyed whatever kind of relationship or  possible  chance he had with Victor? 

Before he could type out a long apology however, his phone finally pinged with  a few  new message s from the Russian.

_Vitya: Dammit, Yuuri._

_Vitya: You’re just too precious._

_Vitya: I’d be the luckiest man in the world to call you mine, if you’ll have me. So yes, I’d love to be your boyfriend!!_

_Vitya: And now, I’ve got to go. Because when you talk like that, there’s no way I can hold back and not come over to you right away._

_Vitya: Be there in ten!_

Yuuri stared. He blinked, stared again. And then he jumped to his feet and looked around his room. It was a little messy, but not alarmingly so. Still, he had to do something about the pile of clothes next to the door! And all his posters from Victor!! And should he do something about his bed? Straightening the sheets, he wondered if he should maybe change the covers. But there wasn’t any time left, was it? Would they even need the bed? What would Victor do when he came over? What would he say? Were they really boyfriends now?

Before Yuuri had any chance to sort his thoughts through, he could hear the doorbell  ring and his mother opening, greeting someone. He immediately made his way to the door just too hear hurried footsteps in the hallway. When he grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, he came face to face with one Victor Nikiforov. Their eyes locked and then Victor wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tight. For a second or two, Yuuri was frozen on the spot. But then his arms found their way around the other’s waist and he hugged back with all h e had. 

“My Yuuri”, Victor whispered into his hair, one hand coming up to stroke his dark strands. “You have no idea what you do to me, do you?”

“Huh?”, Yuuri said and leaned back some. Victor smiled at him, eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed just slightly. He wore a loose t-shirt and some casual jeans – the most domestic outfit Yuuri had seen on him in a while. He still looked gorgeous, of course, especially with the way his hair was right now, without much more then having seen a comb. It looked extra silky and more natural.

V ictor chuckled,  eyes sparkling excitedly yet were filled with fondness . “I should feel bad about corrupting your innocence like this. About the years separating us. About our relationship as trainer and trainee… but I don’t care. I’ve wanted to be yours for a long time now and I’m really happy that you feel the same way.”

“W-why didn’t you say something then?”, Yuuri asked, blushing brightly. This wasn’t a dream, right? There was no way he’d come up with something that felt so real but also surreal…

Shaking his head a little, Victor cupped his cheek. “How could I? You’re just adorable when you’re all innocent. And I was kind of afraid that you were still just fanboy-crushing on me.  Besides…” Victor leaned in again and his breath ghosted across the shell of Yuuri’s ear, causing him to shudder, “it’s really hot when you man up like this. Really sexy, my  Eros ~”

And oh, the way Victor purred those last few words certainly did things to Yuuri. Reaching out, he pushed the door close behind the Russian (maybe with a little too much force but he couldn’t care less), and pulled Victor inside his room. The older one looked surprised when Yuuri pushed him down onto the bed, but the way his eyes lit up sure told Yuuri that this was very much appreciated.

Straddling his trainer and idol, Yuuri leaned down and captured his new boyfriend’s lips in a kiss.

“Just to be sure… we’re boyfriends now, right?”, he asked when they separated, watching the older one closely.

“Definitely boyfriends”, Victor happily agreed and reached up to pull Yuuri down again. “And now enough with the talking.”

And that’s exactly what they did. Less talking and much more kissing.

*End!*

A/N: Yes, I really leave the rest up to your imagination O;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little fanfiction. Feel free to leave some feedback or kudos, that would make my day :)


End file.
